ça ne devait pas recommencer
by PlumeKaela
Summary: Elle arriva au bout de ce couloir. Celui où tout avait commencé, tout avait continué, tout allait se terminer…


Elle pleurait. Elle était encore dans le dortoir, dans son lit. Et elle pleurait. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle leur avait promis qu'elle irait à l'infirmerie. Mais elle n'irait pas. Elle ne leur avait pas menti. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide, ou plutôt pleine. Pleine de larmes. Seulement des larmes. Et elle avait l'impression que son avenir ne serait que larmes. Rien d'autres. Jamais un rayon de soleil. Et elle savait que rien ne pourrait la guérir.

Elle se leva, mit un jean, un T-shirt délavé, et un vieux pull. Elle glissa la fiole dans sa poche, et sortit du dortoir. Elle savait où elle devait aller. C'était comme une évidence. Tout devait se terminer là-bas. Elle pleurait toujours, mais silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende et la fasse changer d'avis. Durant trois jours elle avait réfléchi. Puis elle avait choisit. Enfin, elle arriva au bout de ce couloir. Celui où tout avait commencé, tout avait continué, tout allait se terminer…

Elle s'arrêta, s'adossa au mur, et se laissa glisser. Elle avait la tête lourde. Elle était fatiguée. Elle fixa le couloir, et les vit comme si ils étaient là. Comme si tout recommençait. Les larmes coulaient toujours, et s'y ajoutèrent de violents sanglots. Non, ça ne devait pas recommencer. _Je vous en prie_, pensa-t-elle. _Pas ça. S'il vous plait. _C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisit. Elle ne voulait plus voir ça. Plus jamais. Alors elle ferma les yeux. Et elle entendit.

_Il disait :_

__Anna, comment tu peux faire un truc pareil ? C'est Malfoy, quand même ! Tu me trompes avec Malfoy ! _

_Et lui disait :_

__Me tromper avec un Weasley ! Je te croyais avec plus d'honneur que ça._

__Non je…_

_Sa voix était faible, comme un chuchotement. _

__Je ne trompe…_

_Mais ils avaient raison. Elle les trompait. Elle les trahissait. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais voulu. Elle ne voulait que les aimer. Mais les aimer tout les deux, c'était les trahir. _

__Choisit._

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

__Pa…pardon ?_

__Choisit, répéta-t-il. _

_Son regard était triste, déçu, dégoûté._

_Le sien était haineux._

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, le blond lâcha :_

__Tu me donnes envie de vomir._

_Et il tourna les talons. Elle était affolée. Elle regarda le roux, implorante. Il eut un soupire dégoûté, et partit. _

_Elle voulu leur courir après, les appeler, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Et ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Alors elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et pleura, la tête sur les genoux. Elle pleura longtemps._

Elle ne voyait plus le couloir. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. _Tant mieux_, pensa-t-elle. J_e ne veux plus le voir. Plus jamais_. Mais ce jour lui revint en mémoire.

_Elle marchait dans le couloir, elle allait à la bibliothèque .Elle tourna dans l'angle, Et quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Le choc la fit reculer d'un pas. Elle leva les yeux vers cette personne. Malfoy ! Malfoy venait de lui foncer dedans. Elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus. Juste avant qu'il ne dise :_

__Désolé._

_Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. _

_-Toi ? Désolé ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux aller à l'inf…_

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, coupée par un baiser .Elle y répondit sans réfléchir. Elle se sentit vraiment heureuse l'espace de six secondes. Puis il retira sa bouche de la sienne. Il dit très vite :_

__Désolé._

_Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti. Elle resta plantée là, embarrassée, pendant peut-être cinq minutes. Elle était abasourdie. _

_Elle revint à elle, quand un autre baiser se posa sur ses lèvres. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis elle reconnu la chevelure rousse de son Fred. Alors elle sourit et répondit à son baiser. _

__Bon, restons pas là, on va arriver en retard, lui dit-il._

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, et laissa les larmes couler pendant deux bonnes minutes. Puis elle se redressa, et toujours en pleurant, elle sortit la fiole de sa poche. Elle en observa le liquide noir pendant quelques secondes. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tremblait. Maintenant. Il fallait le faire maintenant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression de déborder. D'ailleurs, les larmes venaient peut-être de là. Il n'y avait plus de place, alors elles sortaient… Alors, avant de changer d'avis, elle ouvrit la fiole, la porta à ses lèvres, et la vida dans sa bouche.

Drago s'ennuyait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cours de métamorphoses. Et cette vielle peau, il ne la supportait pas. Et encore moins ces derniers temps. Il avait autre chose à penser. Anna. Son Anna. Comment ce Weasley avait-il pu oser s'en approcher ? Il soupira, agacé. Et elle ? Comment avait-elle pu s'abaisser à ce point ? Il finit par se demander si ce n'était pas elle, qu'il fallait détester. Elle avait menti. Elle l'avait trahi. Et avec un Weasley ! Une question s'imposa : Pourquoi ? Plus beau ? Non. Personne n'était plus beau que Drago Malfoy. Alors pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas non plus pour l'argent, ni pour la popularité. Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne la comprenait pas. Comment avait-elle pu le trahir, lui ? Un Malfoy ! Oui, il décida qu'il fallait la détester. Elle l'avait mérité. Elle aurait droit à sa vengeance. Et elle se souviendrait toujours qu'il ne faut jamais insulter un Malfoy. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait insulté. Encore un soupire. Plus agacé que les précédents. Goyle, à côté s'inquiétait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Drago, t'es bizarre, ces derniers temps.

_Laisse tomber, lui cracha-t-il.

Il n'insista pas. Voilà, personne ne doit s'imposer à un Malfoy. Les gens doivent lui obéir. Elle, elle avait osé se faire une place dans son cœur. Il lui avait obéit. Les rôles avaient été inversés. Il eut honte. Et il pria pour que son père n'en sache jamais rien.

Si il la détestait, pourquoi attendait-il tellement sa réponse ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument savoir qui elle choisirait ? Il secoua la tête, pour remettre ses idées en ordres. Comment pouvait-il se poser cette question ? Bin voyons, c'était évident. Il voulait savoir, pour être sûr qu'il en sera débarrassé. Pour pouvoir la rabaisser si elle le choisissait. Pour pouvoir la remettre à sa place. Les Malfoy ne dépendent de rien ni personne. Et encore moins d'une gamine comme elle.

A ce moment, un fantôme entra dans la salle.

_Malfoy, Granger, et Chang. Le professeur Dumbledore vous veut dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

Drago se lève, prend son sac qu'il n'avait pas défait, et sort de la salle, sans attendre la Sang de Bourbe et son amie. Il ne se pressa pas. Un Malfoy n'obéit à personne. Il arriva cinq minutes après les deux filles. Il fût surpris de voir que le Weasley attendait déjà dans le bureau, avec Dumbledore. Il serra les dents. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Weasley. Il lui lança un regard assassin, et s'assit sur la quatrième chaise. Dumbledore se racla la gorge, et demanda :

_Savez-vous où est Miss Meilhsing ?

_Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle est restée couchée, ce matin. Elle a dit qu'elle irait à l'infirmerie, si ça ne s'arrangeait pas, dit Granger.

_Supposons qu'elle n'y soit pas allée, où serait-elle ?

Weasley intervint :

_Vous êtes en train de dire que vous ne savez pas où elle est ?

Le vieux acquiesça. Malfoy grimaça. Il se reprit aussitôt. Il la détestait, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi cela l'inquiéterait.

_Et vous savez tous qu'elle était très triste en ce moment.

_Comment çà, « était » ? s'inquiéta Chang.

_Nous sommes très inquiets, les professeurs et moi, continua le vieux.

Weasley devint tout pâle. Drago eut un petit rire. Il eut droit au regard noir de la Sang de Bourbe. Il le lui rendit. Elle se détourna, énervée. Mais lorsque Dumbledore le fixa de ses yeux bleus sérieux, il comprit la gravité de la chose. Anna avait vraiment disparue. Il sentit une boule s'installer dans son estomac. Il se sentit mal. Il avait peur. A ce moment, un tableau qui venait d'arriver en courant, cria :

_On l'a trouvée, Albus. Dépêchez vous. Le couloir de la tour Est. Vite.

Le vieux se leva, et tous le suivirent, au pas de course, vers la tour Est. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent au bout du couloir, un attroupement d'élèves. Drago croisa le regard de Weasley. Il faillit lui dire une méchanceté, mais il se rendit compte que cette fois, ils étaient ensemble. Ils coururent, poussèrent les élèves pour se frayer un chemin, jusqu'au centre du cercle. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, quand ils virent, adossé au mur, le corps de cette fille, qu'ils aimaient. Ils s'agenouillèrent près d'elle, chacun lui prit une main. Elles étaient froides. Même glaciales. Drago se mit à trembler violemment. Sa vue se brouilla, les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Elles lui faisaient le même effet que des lames. Il leva les yeux vers Fred. Ils étaient dans le même état. Il plissa le front, quand il sentit un petit bout de papier dans la main d'Anna. Il le prit, le déplia, et lu à voix haute tant bien que mal à cause de ses tremblements :

_J'ai choisi_

Il poussa un cri de désespoir, auquel se joignit celui de Fred.


End file.
